


Fears

by ShuFlyPie



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Dialogue-Only, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 22:18:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19876972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShuFlyPie/pseuds/ShuFlyPie
Summary: "What did you see, Little D?""My worst nightmare."





	Fears

**Author's Note:**

> So I watched the Cats (2019) Trailer. And I have feelings.

When Damian opened his eyes after seven hours of fear gas, he found Dick looking down at him with worry. 

"What did you see, Little D?"

"My worst nightmare."

"Your mother?"

"No. Cats."

"Selina? But--"

"No, you imbecile. I'm not afraid of Father's new paramour. I meant _Cats_." 

"I don't follow." 

Damian pulled out his phone, and passed it to Dick, who stared back in horror when the trailer for the 2019 musical _Cats_ began. 


End file.
